Love On Top
by Jadok
Summary: This is a fanfiction of about 20 chapters where every 1/2 chapter/s consist of a different story. This will involve Romance, Drama, Angst and probably Comedy too, I don't know, I am not very good with the last one. In the first 4 chapters there will be quite a few grammar mistakes, but I eventually improved, still, I'm sorry, english isn't my native language. Meizu Fanfiction.
1. Important Note

**The first 4 chapters were written in 2014 and my grammar wasn't that good back then, so I hope you guys give me a break xD BUT the 5th one was written today (15/07/2016) and you will notice the big (or not that big) difference, still, this doesn't mean that there will be no grammar mistakes.**

**I eventually changed my writing plan, so don't pay attention to the Author Note on the beginning/end of the, as I said, first 4 chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy my small stories and please leave a review!**


	2. Mei is jealous - pt1

**Title: Jealous Mei - pt.1**

**Hellos guys... today I'm going to start a story of about 20 chapters... Short stories will be included in them and I hope you enjoy and correct my grammar xD...  
Please understand this: Portuguese: will be updated every 2 weeks.  
English: will be updated every 2 weeks.**

**P.S.: Eu vou fazer update de novos capítulos de 2 em duas semanas... ou seja, esta semana vai ser inglês e a próxima português, todas as semanas têm um novo capítulo!**

Everything about Matsuri makes me hate her even more. Every time I see her jumping into Yuzu makes me want to punch her in the face. She looks at me with a disrespectful smile and with a 'She is mine' look. Sometimes I get upset and it gives me desire to kiss/hug/touch Yuzu, to make Matsuri see how it feels to see the one you like being stolen from you.

We were leaving school and Matsuri was standing beside the gate waiting for Yuzu, probably to go shopping with her or to go to karaoke. Yuzu looked at me with puppy eyes to make me let her go to stores with her uniform... of course I said "No!", "Please, just this time... I want to go with her."  
I was very surprised by what she just said, it was like she wanted to be with her and touch her. I didn't answer for 30 seconds... I was too shocked after that. Immediately Yuzu started getting nervous, it seemed like she understood what she just said.

"Sorry Mei!... I-I didn't meant it that way.", she was sweating probably because she was scared about my reaction towards her sentence.

"I really don't care about what you do with her so... just come home and don't go with your uniform.", I knew that I was pretty cold about what I was saying to her. I was hurting her feelings even more and I felt like she was getting far away from me. She started looking at me with a sad expression on her face, it made me feel guilty for what I just said.

"Just this time, let Yuzu come with me." Matsuri said looking at me with a convincing expression. Yuzu looked at me too, it was like they were trying to make me say 'Of course, I really don't mind', but I'm the Student Council President and I won't let the students from my school go to another places with their uniforms. I ignored them and went home, but, before that I said "You can't.".

"Why are you always like this? You never let me do what I want!", Yuzu said starting to get mad at me. This day was really upsetting for me, Yuzu was acting strange and that made me confused.

"No is no! You are going home. If you want to go to another places with her, go change clothes!", I was already getting nervous because I didn't know what is going to happen after what I said. Right now, I can't control my emotions or feelings, this conversation was really making me want to go home and make the two of them shut up."Oh come on, that will tak-" I pushed her to an hidden spot and started kissing her, maybe this way would make her shut up. I started using my tongue but that didn't help, she wasn't reacting at all. She pushed me away, I know I was being jealous and nonsense but I needed to do something to shut her up.

"Now, you're doing this to joke with me again? Stop with that already! It hurts me!", Yuzu started crying in front of me, the only thing I did was apologize and hug her. I really don't know what I was doing.

"Just don't make a fuss about this. It is my job to control what my students do.", I looked at her and we met our gazes, she was really surprised. Probably what I said made her think that I don't care about her personal life.

I saw her face getting red and approaching mine, when I noticed, our lips were already touching. It was really soft and comforting, we started using our tongue but it wasn't for too long. I broke the kiss to say "This isn't normal for sisters.".

"Oh, come on! You were kissing me one minute ago and now you say that this isn't normal for the two of us?", I don't care anymore. I captured her lips and immediately made her blank minded. She was trying to breath, but I didn't let her to. She slowly started moving down, I was supporting her in my knees. I didn't want to stop this time, but I didn't want to go too far. I kissed her neck, her cheeks, her forehead and her ears. She was moaning and that gave me the desire to do something more with her. I can't control myself, my body was moving when I didn't want to. I pushed her away because I didn't want to go too far.

"Why did you stop?" she asked me with a sad expression.

"This is going too far, we can't continue this. I'll stop for today. Just go home!", this time I was really upset. She went home without saying a word and me, I stayed here for like 1 hour. I didn't want to see her face for some hours.  
It's really painful not being able to be with the person you love just because you are from the same genre and we are sisters. It hurts like falling to hell, I probably won't be able to answer her feelings because I want her to like the other genre. I didn't want to be jealous or an heart breaking person, I know she is suffering just because of me, but I can't answer her feelings properly.

When I got home, suddenly Yuzu hugged me. She looked at me and I was with a blank expression in my face. Yuzu was really shocked after seeing my expression, it was like the time when I was mad about my father. I saw her mouth moving and I didn't know what she was saying. When I knew, I woke up in my bed and Yuzu was sitting beside me. I lost all my memories from that moment, I don't remember a single thing. Yuzu was sleeping with a relaxed expression. I heard the door opening, it was Matsuri! She sat in the bed and whispered "I hope you like the fact that Yuzu and me are dating.". I didn't open my eyes but I was really, really shocked. Maybe Yuzu wanted to get some distance from me.

Yuzu woke up some seconds later and Matsuri said "Hello.", then she kissed Yuzu in her lips and Yuzu smiled. I got up to interrupt them and Yuzu looked at me with a scared expression "Did you just see that, M-M-Mei?".

"Yes.", Yuzu widened her eyes, she was just getting nervous and I went to the bathroom to wash myself. When I got out Yuzu was waiting for me. Now, I was feeling absolutely nothing. My feelings disappeared. The only thing I needed to do was study.

"D-D-Do you already know about us?", Yuzu asked me.

I looked at her with my 'nothing serious is happening' expression and answered "Yes, I know you two are dating.".

After that, Yuzu noticed that I wasn't worried about that at all. She started crying. I felt nothing about that moment...

**TO****BE****CONTINUE**

**Muhahahha... this time you need to wait 2 weeks to see the continuation xD... Well, please correct my grammar and I hope you enjoyed it.  
This time I corrected my 'with'.**

**P.S.: Para os pt/br's... vemo-nos na próxima semana xD...**


	3. Mei is jealous - pt2

**Title: Mei is jealous - pt. 2**

**Hello there one more time ! Today I'll continue my story that was a little bugged when I reviewed it xD... I'll try to settle things and I'm very thankful for your reviews... please don't be shocked after you read this xD, it will be a little heart-breaking but I hope you guys like it. =)**

**P.S.: Gente, quem entender inglês pode ler à vontade xD.**

**P.S.2: I will make a Yuzu P.O.V. this chapter.**

"D-D-Do you really know about us?", Yuzu asked me.

I looked at her with my 'nothing serious is happening' expression and answered "Yes, I know you two are dating.".

After that, Yuzu noticed that I wasn't worried about that at all. She started crying and she was shocked. I felt nothing about that moment...

"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT WE ARE IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP?!", she screamed while drying her face with her hands. I didn't know what was happening, Matsuri told me that they were dating and I believed her so easily, it made me realize that I was being too stubborn. "ANSWER ME! COME O-".

"It was Matsuri, you two made it easy to understand that you are close to that kind of point, kissing isn't normal for two people that aren't in that kind relationship.", I answered, 'kissing isn't normal for two people that aren't in that kind of relationship' I thought. Suddenly something came up to my mind, if kissing wasn't normal for two people that aren't dating, what was I doing to Yuzu all this time?.

"Oh, now you say that. Then why did you kiss me?", she paused for some seconds like she was thinking about what she was going to say. "And... Matsuri kisses me very regularly.", now that I heard about that, if she and Matsuri kissed regularly without being dating, what the hell did that kiss between them mean?

"Well. Whatever, I don't care about that. You can do what you want, I won't stop you.", I said very 'calmly' showing no kind of emotions. Like always, Yuzu started crying and all of a sudden, I only felt something going against my face. I WAS SLAPPED BY YUZU! My eyes widened and that part of my face hurts like hell. I approached her "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?", I screamed. This was the first time Yuzu slapped me, she was really angry at me JUST because what I said.

"WHY DON'T YOU NEVER THINK *sob* *sob* ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE FEELINGS! You are always *sob* joking with me!", Yuzu said crying like a baby. I lost control of the situation and didn't know what to do to calm her down, if I kiss her she would push me away and run away and if I say something bad she will run away too... I made my decision.

"Why don't you just... stay away from me?", another bad decision was made by me, I'm sure she will run away and I hope she doesn't care about what I think or do anymore, it would be better for her, every time it comes to feelings of love, I screw up the situation.

"WHAT?! *sob* Are you crazy? Why would *sob* I stay away from you *sob* ? That would hurt me even more *sob* *sob* !", she didn't run away... Yuzu didn't run away this time! I felt happy hearing her answer, it was really comforting. I gently hugged her and looked at her face. She looked like she was processing what I was just doing, for me, it didn't matter if she didn't want to hug me, I just wanted to be with her like this for some seconds or DAYS!  
I broke the hug and started drying her face because I didn't want to see her crying anymore, it was hurting me and her.

"Uh.. uhmm.. W-W-W-What are you doing?!, she asked me, I didn't answer, her body temperature was calming and her heartbeat was really fast. I didn't want her to push me away... I would resist and hug her even more.

"Nothing, just doing what I want...", I finally answered her with a happy expression on my face.

**Yuzu P.O.V.**

S-She started hugging me! OH MY GOD... WHY IS SHE DOING THIS. Uhumm... now she is looking at my face and drying my tears!... Why the hell is she doing this?!... did my answer sound that good? Oh god~~~... she looks beautiful when I look her in the eyes. I need to say something now and I want a answer!  
"Uh.. uhmm.. W-W-W-What are you doing?!", come ON answer me! Oh, now she is hugging me even more... I don't know what to do! W-Wait... she looks happy... does she like hugging me?

"Nothing, just doing what I want...", WHAT?! Just doing what you want?... Mei, are you drunk?!. I don't know what to do and what to say! I'm melting here...

**Back to Mei...**

Some moments later, I broke the hug "Why do you have that expression in your face?... are you sick?", I asked her with a worried expression.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NO... But... I was thinking why did you hug me...", I looked at her in the eyes again, they were like two big emeralds... but I need to answer her, unfortunately I don't know what to say...

"I already told you, I'm doing what i want to do... don't tell me you don't like it?", I said what came up to my mind and now I want a new answer.

"That isn't what I meant... I like it but, you are doing something new!", Oh, now that I think, did I ever hugged her?

"Hmm... good, I'll stay like this for some time.", I said with a happy tone in my voice.

**WOOOOOOOOOOW... this time I don't know if my grammar was good or not but, I think I did something unexpected xD... I hope you liked this part of my story and please share your opinion...**

**P.S.: Vemo-nos na próxima semana... ;)**


	4. Yuzu wasn't expecting that

**Title: Yuzu wasn't expecting... that**

**Hello guys . and sorry for make you all wait, I was occupied with school issues and things related to it, so it was difficult to think about a new chapter.  
This is supposed to be a chapter with no new characters and no excursion, because I really don't want them to appear or even exist (I'm a horrible person muahaha :)...). It is after what happened in the living room.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy =) ...**

**P.S.: It's an Yuzu P.O.V.**

**xxxx**

Today I woke up too early in the morning, it was 4 am. I got up to go to the bathroom and to refresh my face with some cold water, but when I felt something grabbing my arm from behind I froze. Fortunately it was Mei.

"I'm going to the bathroom.", I said not turning around to avoid connecting our gazes. This was killing me, what happened in the living room made us stop talking and Mei doesn't care for me anymore, at least it is what it seems to be. I don't know what the hell she is thinking at the moment or what she was thinking when she said 'that' to me, but I want to know EVERYTHING.  
It is hard to live without stop thinking about her, what she did to me or what she said to me, I just can't connect what is happening in this house.

When I was in the bathroom I turned on the tap and splashed some water in my face. I left she bathroom and went to our room again. I looked at the bed and Mei wasn't there... wait, MEI WASN'T THERE! I turned around to start looking for her in the house and she was right behind me. I froze and avoided matching our gazes. I didn't really wanted to talk to her or even look at her.

"We need to talk.", when I heard her say that, I immediately tried to go to bed again, but she pushed me and cornered me against the wall. There was no way to get out now.

"What do you want?", I said trying to use the coldest voice I ever used.

"Why did you regret doing 'that' to me that night?", humm... I don't think I can talk to her about 'that'.

"Uh... w-why?", first I need to know a good reason to answer her question, or I really can't talk about 'that'.

"I just need to know why...", WHAT? IS IT REALLY YOUR REASON?!

"I c-can't tell you why...", please, let me go to bed.

"Tell me or I won't let you get out of here.", are you joking with me?

"Do you really need to know that bad?", tell me no and let me leave, please...

"Yes.", WHAT?

"Tell me why the hell you almost did 'that' to me that night and I will tell you why I regretted it.", now I'm interested about what you are going to say.

"I was thanking you for helping my grandfather and for solving the problems between me and my father.", that again, now I am going to tell you something really important...

"You just can't offer your body to thank some guy or girl for helping you. Do you think I can do that to you without knowing your feelings towards me?", if you try to leave now, I will make you continue.

She didn't answer me. I looked up to see her expression and for my surprise... she was crying. Our gazes were connected and her eyes were showing a expression of someone that was lifeless.

"M-MEI! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?", I asked her wiping away her tears... they didn't want to stop coming out of her eyes. I hugged her to try calm her down, but she started crying even more.

"Please, stop crying... is it my fault?", a conversation that she wanted to start made her cry and I think it is my fault.

When I tried to break the hug, she didn't want to, so I dragged her to the bed with me (still hugging her). I was patting her head and I thought that feeling her body heat was very comfortable... I wish I could stay like this forever.

**xxxx**

**Hahaha, I know it was very short, but if you want a continuation I can make one. For now I can't use a complex language because I need to train it.  
I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think about it... you can send me a PM or even review this fic for me xD**

**BYE AND SEE YOU LATER!**


	5. Yuzu wasn't expecting that - pt2

**Title: Yuzu wasn't expecting... that - pt.2**

**Hello guys! I loved your reviews, so I decided to continue this fic ;) ... I really appreciate what you guys told me ..**

**xxxx**

Morning came and I was still holding Mei in my arms. She was sleeping and I couldn't help stare at her sleeping face, but when I saw her start opening her eyes, I immediately greeted her.

"Good morning.", I said with a soft and lovely voice.

"Uh... Good morning.", she was still sleepy, after all she just woke up.

"Did you sleep well?... I hope I didn't move too much.", I was afraid that she might had woke up in the middle of the night, because I move too much when I am sleeping.

"Yes, I slept well.", now I don't know how to continue our conversation. What happened last night is making me even more confused about our 'relationship'.  
Today is saturday, so she may have some free time to talk about... humm... us.

"Can you tell me why you started crying when we were talking, please?", I need to clarify things before they get worse between us.

No answer came... she was staring at me like she was thinking about what to say.

"Did I say something bad to you?", I insisted.

"...", she just opened her mouth and closed it again. Mei really didn't know what to say.

"Come on... answer me, please.", I was looking at her with a very sad expression, hoping that she would tell me the reason why she was crying last night.

"Yuzu...", she made a pause, "do you really want to know why?", what kind of question was that, of course I want to know why, Mei...

"Of course!"

"Well... you can't.", when she told me that, I almost froze.

"W-Why?!", what she said doesn't make sense.

"Because I don't want to tell you...", I got up and walked to the door, I am sick of waiting for a good answer coming from her mouth.

"I'm done with you and all your stubbornness.", I opened the door and left the room. I went to the kitchen to have breakfast, but I lost all my appetite when I started thinking about all that happened between us... 'why the hell is she doing this to me?', 'what is she thinking at the moment?', 'can't she stop joking with my feelings?'. Suddenly I remembered that I left my iPhone in our room, but Mei is still there... I think.

I entered our room and I saw that Mei was all covered by the sheets in the bed. I approached her and uncovered her to see what she was do-.

"MEI! MEI, ARE YOU OKAY?!", I screamed as I saw her soaking a lot. I placed my hand on her forehead and discovered that she was burning hot. I immediately called my mom to warn her that Mei was very sick.

"Mom! Mei is... Mei is burning hot!"

"What?! I will be there in 2 hours, until that time comes, please take care of her."

"Uhh... what do I do?!"

"Yuzu... you already know how to treat a sick person, right?"

"Humm.. yes."

"Ok, I need to go, see you later and take good care of your little sister."

"Wait mo-"... ahh, she hung up.

**xxxx**

"Ugh...", I opened my eyes and saw that Mei was patting my head. "Hello... are you feeling better?".

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem... sorry for what I said earlier...", I hope she apologizes me.

"Don't worry and you are right... I'm too stubborn, I don't deserve someone like you, Yuzu.", my eyes widened when I heard Mei telling me something like that.

"Don't say that! You are p-perfect, Mei...", I think that she will dislike what I just said.

"I'm not... did you already think about the fact that you are a wonderful person?", uh... I think that she is really sick.

"Noo... of course I don't think about me like that.", suddenly I felt something soft in my lips, it was Mei kissing me. She broke the kiss, it felt so nice.

"You should think about you from now on."

**xxxx**

**Ok... ._. I think this chapter was a little rushed, but I hope you liked it xD, if you want to share your opinion, review this fanfiction =)**

**SEE YOU LATER!**


	6. Cooking issues

**Title: Cooking issues**

**Oh god, I'm so sorry for not updating since the final of 2014. I'm gonna be honest: I lost my motivation, I was really busy with school and my personal life didn't help...**  
**I wanted to apologize for my grammar mistakes on the previous chapters, for how out of character Mei and Yuzu are and I also wanted to ask for ideas xD (you can PM me).**

**P.S.: There will only be new updates when it is convenient for me, sorry :(**

**P.P.S.: Something was up with this chapter, so I had to edit it, my apologies.**

**Have a good read! :)**

**xxxx**

**Yuzu P.O.V.**

"Mei!", I called out, looking at her sitting on the couch.

"What?", Mei asked in an annoyed tone, looking up from her book.

"Can you cook dinner? I'm tired.", Gosh, PE was really tiring, now I can barely move my arms and legs.

"Can't you see that I am reading? Why don't you do it yourself? After all, you're the one that always cooks.", Ughh, can't you be nice for at least 5 minutes?

"But I'm tired! And I've never tasted your cooking skills, please.", I put my best puppy dog eyes on. Mei sighed and got up. YES! Now I'm excited, I've never tasted something coming from her, does she even know how to cook?

**Mei P.O.V.**

Just when I had free time to start reading my new book Yuzu has to ask me to cook dinner, she's always the one that does it! What has gotten into her? I get up and head towards the kitchen wondering what I will make. What about chicken curry? Would she like it? Or lasagna? Ugh, forget about it Mei, you don't really care, it's just food. Rice and cooked chicken should do it.

I grab a pan and fill it with some water then I start heating it, waiting for the water to start boiling. Meanwhile, I grab another pan, cut a piece of garlic in tiny pieces, throw it in there, add a bit of olive oil and starting heating it too. Grabbing a spoon, I mix the garlic with the olive oil for it not get burned and when I see that the braising is ready I grab the raw chicken and throw it in the pan... that should do it. Going back to the other pan I notice that the water is already boiling, so I grab a package of rice, open it and pour just the enough for two people. Done. Everything is ready, so I cover both pans with their respective lids.

Ugh, I finally can go back to reading the book. I walk towards the living room and sit down on the couch.

**Yuzu P.O.V.**

After what sounds like an eternity Mei comes back and sits down on the couch... wait, isn't she supposed to be cooking?

"Mei, what are you doing? Did you forget the food?"

"What? No. I'm just waiting for everything to get ready.", To get ready? Isn't she supposed to watch it? Well, it's Mei, she knows what she's doing.

30 minutes later

Now I'm starting to get scared, she hasn't gotten up at least once and now I can smell and see smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Mei!", I panic.

"What?", For gods sake, can't she smell it?

"Why is there smoke coming out from the kitchen?", startled, she looks up from her book. Oh sh*t...

"Please tell me you didn't forget the food!", I scream.

"I kind of did...", I look at her perplexed, so, using my last forces, I run to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, you burned the food!", I quickly turn off the stove, take the lids off the pans and throw it's contents in the trash can, "How can you be so reckless?"

"I'm not used to cooking and the book distracted me. We can always order something.", I can't believe this.  
"Fine, it'll do for tonight."

**xxxx**

**I REALLY need to start writing longer chapters and please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes, after all, english is like my 2nd/3rd language, so I apologize for it.**

**Hope you liked it! See you!**


	7. Where is Mei?

**Ugh, there was an error with the chapter.. again**

**However, I hope you enjoy it!**

**xxxx**

**-Yuzu P.O.V.-**

I woke up this morning to an empty bed, it was a saturday but I still wasn't surprised. Mei always wakes up earlier than me, so she's probably finishing some Student Council work in the living room.

I get up and go to the living room realizing that Mei wasn't there, so where is she? I enter the kitchen and it's empty too, something is up. I look for a note from Mei since she usually leaves one when she has to go out, but there was none. I start panicking and run around the house, checking every room to make sure that Mei really isn't here. This is bad, really bad, Mei never leaves like this! I have to call mom. Grabbing my phone, I dial my mom's number.

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Good Morning, Yuzuko, what's the matter?", I hear my mom's voice.

"Me-Mei isn't here. She didn't leave a note like she usually does and I already checked every room in the house! I can't find her!", I quickly tell her.

"Yuzu, calm down, she probably forgot to leave a note, I'm sure she will be back later.", I don't think so.

"But mom, Mei never forgets something this important! Something is up with her!", _Please believe me, please believe me_, I prayed.

"Come on, love, there's nothing to worry about. It's Mei, I'm sure she is fine. Look, I have to get back to work, see you later.", No!

"Wait m-", Aghh, thank you so much!

What do I do now?! I have to do something about this... oh, I have an idea!

**-Mei P.O.V.-**

I wake up feeling the sunlight hitting my face, and even though it bothers most people, I find it really pleasing. I look at Yuzu's side to find out that older step-sister is still sleeping, she'll probably stay like this for some more minutes or even hours, so I decide to get up and go eat breakfast. I walk towards the kitchen, open the fridge and to my surprise it's almost empty, ugh, I bet that Yuzu is the responsible for this, so I realize that if I really want to eat something, I have to do some grocery shopping.

I walk back to my shared bedroom, get dressed and leave the house. It's a nice morning, meaning that it'll be a pacific day... I hope.

The walk to the closest shop that's 30 minutes away wasn't bad, there were only a few people on the streets and cars passed by once in a while, it's obvious that most kids and teenagers are still sleeping and that the adults are working, it's always like this.

I enter the store, get a shopping cart and walk around grabbing everything that I need and when I finally decide to go pay for the groceries, the little devil shows up.

"Mei-san~ What are you doing here so early in the morning?", Is she blind? Can't she see what I'm doing?

"Shopping.", I said giving her a blank stare.

"Ohh, I see.", Kids these days.

I decide to ignore what she's about to say and walk towards the counter. Paying for everything and grabbing the sacks, I start making my way back home.

"Wait up! Mei-san! Come on, I only want to talk.", Here she comes with that smile of hers.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?", Stop annoying me.

"Stop being so stubborn. Where's Yuzu?"

"Sleeping, what do you want from her?", Get out.

"Nothing, it's saturday, so I just wanted to hang out, but don't worry, I'll walk back with you", Oh, come on!

**-30 minutes later-**

Thankfully, Matsuri didn't say anything else the whole trip back and when I finally arrive at our apartment I notice that there are two police cars next to the main door, but why?

"Hey, what's up with all of this?", Matsuri asks.

"I don't know...", I grab my keys and open the main door, enter the elevator and start going up towards our floor. The elevator stops and it's doors open, then I take a step towards the hall and notice that our apartment's door is open with a police officer smoking right next to it. Ok, now I'm scared. I start approaching the man and when he sees me walking towards him, his eyes widen.

"Chief! The victim is here!", the victim? WHAT?! I hear rushed steps coming from inside our apartment towards the door and then a tall, bulky man followed by a teary eyed Yuzu show up. What's wrong?

"Oh my god, Mei! I thought that something happened to you!", Yuzu says, crushing me with one of her hugs.

"As you can see I'm right here and... alive?", Why would she think that something happened to me?

"But you didn't leave a note like you usually do, so I thought that something was wrong!", Oh my god...

"You called the police department because I didn't leave a note? Yuzu, I'm sorry, but that's exaggerating."

"It's not! You could've been kidnapped!", Exaggerating...

"If I was kidnapped, the apartment would've been a mess and you would've woken up. Come on, now we have more important things to do.", I said annoyed, looking at the police officers.

_I'm still hungry... _

**xxxx**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review :P**

**Also, tell me what u think about the new citrus chapter e.e**


End file.
